Toi & Moi
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Un capitaine ANBU rentre à Konoha après une mission. Les retrouvailles avec son Hokage ne sont pas si simples. Quand le Rokudaime a une idée derrière la tête, son capitaine ANBU a fort à faire. Yaoi/UR/OS/Tranche de vie.


**Titre **: « Toi & Moi »

**Pairing/Genre **: NaruSasu – Tranche de vie - Yaoi – UR – OS.

**Résumé **: Un capitaine ANBU rentre à Konoha après une mission et les retrouvailles avec son Hokage ne sont pas si simples. Quand le Rokudaime a une idée derrière la tête, son capitaine ANBU a fort à faire.

**Crédits **: Les personnages et cet univers appartiennent à M. Kishimoto à qui j'ai fait cet emprunt, mais je ne fais pas un centime avec, juré !

**Beta **: La délicieuse Jen-Uchi qui fait du super boulot !

**Warning** : Attention, relations HxH (Yaoi) avec lemon. Donc pas amateurs, pas lecteurs. Quand aux plus jeunes, passez votre chemin également, le Rating n'est pas là pour des prunes.

* * *

><p><strong>« Toi &amp; Moi »<strong>

Naruto en avait marre ! Naruto était fatigué et surtout Naruto commençait à avoir faim ! Tout Hokage qu'il était, il saturait complètement. Ras le chapeau de tous ces dossiers à traiter, ces gens à écouter, ces problèmes à résoudre.

Il releva la tête des documents étalés sous ses yeux hagards au son des trois coups traditionnels frappés à la porte de son bureau, annonçant un, voire des visiteurs. Il soupira et exprima en râlant à mi-voix ce qu'il n'avait fait que penser jusque là.

Il n'avait pas eut une minute de répit. Entre les dossiers à traiter, les missions à donner, les réclamations à écouter et le reste. C'était à croire que tout Konoha s'était donné rendez-vous dans son bureau aujourd'hui. Il lissa son habit blanc d'un air pensif et se coiffa de l'immuable chapeau rouge qu'il avait ôté un peu plus tôt pour être plus à l'aise. Il ne se ferait jamais vraiment à porter cet habit si cérémonial.

- Entrez ! dit-il d'une voix neutre, masquant au mieux son exaspération et plaquant un sourire avenant de circonstance sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, livrant passage à quatre ANBU en tenue règlementaire et masque blanc. Le capitaine de l'équipe, reconnaissable à son brassard rouge, se positionna face à lui, les trois autres membres en retraits dans son dos.

Naruto dévisagea gravement le ninja, masquant sa surprise. Il reconnut sans peine le masque et le chakra émanant de celui qui lui faisait face. L'ANBU déposa deux parchemins sur le sobre bureau de bois du chef du village. Le Rokudaime put sans peine identifier le premier rouleau mais fronça les sourcils à la vue du deuxième. La voix mesurée du capitaine ramena le regard azuré de son Hokage sur son anonyme figure aux traits animaliers.

- La mission que vous nous aviez confiée a été remplie avec succès. Voici ce que vous nous avez demandé… Hokage-sama.

- Bien, parfait. J'attends votre rapport écrit pour demain matin, capitaine. D'ici là, vous pouvez disposer.

Les quatre ANBU inclinèrent la tête et sortirent de son bureau, le laissant perplexe. Cependant, le capitaine marqua un léger temps d'arrêt face à la porte et jeta un bref regard en coin au chef du village avant de passer le seuil et de la refermer derrière lui.

Naruto se rencogna dans son fauteuil et retira pour la énième fois de la journée son chapeau, se grattant pensivement l'arrière de la nuque. Ils avaient fait vite, vraiment vite, surtout pour une mission de rang S. Il mit de côté le premier rouleau qui contenait des informations confidentielles, l'objet de leur mission. Shikamaru ou Sakura, ses conseillers, s'en occuperaient demain. Il tourna et retourna le deuxième dans sa main, jouant avec distraitement, avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. A la vue des signes qui s'étalèrent sous ses yeux, il fronça les sourcils et sentit sa colère monter en lui par vagues successives. Fichu Kyûbi…

« Quel idiot ! » songea-t-il, amer. Le capitaine lui avait remit un parchemin de stockage où était scellé un monceau de cadavres. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient fait vite, il comprenait pourquoi à présent. Mais ils avaient pris de gros risques même si il savait qu'ils avaient étés savamment calculés. Remarque, venant de lui, ça ne devrait même pas l'étonner. Naruto soupira et décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de rentrer. Il ne ferait rien de plus aujourd'hui, cette dernière visite ayant eut raison de ses derniers élans de volonté.

Il abandonna le rouleau déplié sur son bureau et se leva avec lenteur. Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite explication avec son capitaine, encore une fois. Il récupéra son couvre chef et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, contemplant le village calme et silencieux qui s'étalait sous la grande fenêtre de son bureau. La nuit était tombée et mille et une tâches lumineuses signalaient les présences humaines dans les bâtiments, les maisons, les magasins. Il pouvait mettre un nom, un visage sur chacun de ces points de lumière.

Il sourit, un peu nostalgique. Ça lui manquait les missions. Sa colère envers cet ANBU était plus liée à son envie et à sa jalousie qu'autre chose, s'avoua-t-il. La paix et la prospérité du village avaient un prix et en devenant Hokage, il s'était résigné à le payer. Il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir sacrifié sa liberté à Konoha. Il y avait simplement des jours où c'était plus difficile à porter que d'autres. Il accrocha son chapeau et son habit officiel sur le portemanteau prévu à cet effet et quitta son bureau pour rentrer chez lui, saluant de son éternel sourire les quelques rare erres qu'il croisait qui n'étaient pas chez eux à cette heure si tardive.

Naruto ouvrit la porte de son appartement plongé dans la pénombre et retint un sourire. Il ressentit avec plaisir la présence de ce chakra si familier. Le poids de sa dure journée lui sembla tout de suite plus léger. Il n'était plus le Rokudaime, il était redevenu lui-même, Naruto Uzumaki, tout simplement.

- Je suis rentré ! lança-t-il en allumant les lumières.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit en arrivant dans son salon lui arracha un pouffement de rire discret. Il s'accroupit auprès de la forme sombre qui reposait assise à même le sol, les jambes allongées, adossées à son canapé, endormie. Le masque blanc, qu'il connaissait si bien, reposait sagement auprès de son katana et de son plastron, à côté de lui, à même le sol. Le jeune homme blond observa un instant le visage calme et détendu, presque expressif, dans le sommeil. Il était si beau dans cette position de total abandon. Kyûbi lui mit une claque mentale magistrale pour le sortir de sa contemplation béate.

La douce voix enchanteresse d'un démon renard à neuf queues qui hurle à plein poumons un « Secoue-toi, gamin ! » dans votre esprit. Pas de doutes, ça reconnecte, en moins de deux, vos neurones qui s'étaient fait la malle au passage. Il salua l'intervention non délicate et musclée de sa remarquable boule de poil intérieure d'un énergique « Kyûbi, bon sang ! Tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque. » et entama avec lui l'une de leurs éternelles disputes sur le respect de l'intimité de chacun. Un bijû n'était jamais délicat et encore moins respectueux de la vie privée d'autrui, c'était un fait. Mais Naruto ne désespérait pas de faire comprendre ces concepts au démon, à moins que ça ne soit la force de l'habitude d'entretenir ces dialogues de sourds avec son cher renard, allez savoir.

Naruto attrapa le plaid qui reposait sur le dossier de son sofa et le déposa avec délicatesse sur le corps assoupi. Il était content qu'il soit là. Il était venu directement, sans même passer par chez lui. Il portait encore sa tenue d'ANBU, couverte de tâches brunes à l'odeur de sang et de boue, déchirée par endroit, avec en prime un peu de poussière des chemins, quelques feuilles et autres brindilles. Seul le visage, grâce au masque, semblait exempt de cette saleté si caractéristique des missions.

Le blond sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Le fait qu'il soit venu directement ici signifiait beaucoup pour le jinchuuriki. Un geste aussi insignifiant à la base, revêtait toute une signification et une symbolique particulière de la part de cet homme. Parce que cette personne endormie là ne faisait jamais rien au hasard ou de façon impulsive, et que ce genre d'actes de sa part revêtait plus de sens que des mots, dont il était avare de toute façon.

L'Hokage gagna la cuisine et fit un tour rapide de ses victuailles avant de se décider et de se mettre en branle. Il finissait de préparer ses ramens et du bœuf sauté accompagné de riz quand il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Il se détourna de ses préparatifs pour offrir son plus beau sourire à la personne qui venait de s'adosser nonchalamment contre le mur à quelques mètres de lui. Naruto soutint le regard sombre dardé sur sa personne sans ciller. Sasuke… son ex-coéquipier, son ami, son obsession, son amant, l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux… un Uchiwa dans toute sa splendeur, l'observait de ses deux puits noir.

- Alors, comment c'était cette mission ? Tu as encore fait ça vite !

Naruto se mordit la langue. Comme toujours, il avait parlé trop vite et sans réfléchir. Il vit le visage pâle à l'air impénétrable de son vis à vis se fermer imperceptiblement.

- Si ça t'embête tant que ça, je peux repartir, lâcha l'Uchiwa d'un ton glacial, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je suis très content que tu sois déjà de retour. Tu m'as manqué, Teme, poursuivit Naruto sans se départir de son ton guilleret.

Comme toujours Sasuke sautait aux conclusions de façon hâtive. Et comme toujours, Naruto venait d'exprimer clairement, tout sourire et avec simplicité et franchise, le fond de sa pensée. L'Uchiwa étant totalement dépourvu de sens analytique quand on parlait de sentiment, il ne fallait pas compter user de subtilités. Tout comme Sai en fait, même si ce dernier faisait quelques progrès depuis qu'il était en couple avec Sakura. La jeune femme lui faisait souvent la leçon, parfois à grands coups de poings sur la tête quand c'était nécessaire. Mais avec Sasuke, les coups de poings n'avaient pas vraiment le même effet.

Le blond ramena ses pensées éparses au ninja brun qui le regardait toujours avec ce même air impénétrable. Il lui sourit plus largement pour mieux appuyer sa dernière phrase et s'approcha de lui. Ses doigts couleur de miel frôlèrent une joue d'albâtre. Son vis à vis n'évita pas le contact, allant même jusqu'à le rechercher et appuyer un peu plus sa pommette contre la paume bronzée. Sasuke détourna ensuite les yeux et rompit le léger effleurement, trop bref au goût de Naruto.

- Je vais me laver, décréta-t-il d'un ton monocorde en se décollant du mur.

- Ok.

Naruto observa le corps souple quitter la pièce et étouffa un soupir désabusé, secouant sa tignasse blonde de droite à gauche. Il aurait donné cher pour connaître le contenu des pensées Uchiwesques. Il retourna à ses fourneaux, tentant de calmer les soubresauts assourdissant de son cœur. L'ascenseur émotionnel ? Il le pratiquait sans arrêt avec lui, marchant sur une corde raide prête à rompre à chaque instant. Un mot, un geste mal interprétés et il se heurtait, parfois pendant des jours, à un mur hostile et glacial. Mais Naruto ne renonçait jamais et repartait inlassablement à la conquête du brun si froid et si peu sémillant.

Sasuke se coula sous le jet tiède, offrant sa peau pâle aux gouttes cristallines. Oui, il avait expédié la mission que cet idiot de blond lui avait confiée, et alors ? Bien sûr, ses co-équipiers avaient râlé face au rythme effréné qu'il leur avait imposé. Mais il se fichait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou penser comme de son premier kunai. Evidement, il avait élaboré une stratégie qui leur avait permis de remplir la mission avec succès, efficacité et rapidité, même si ils avaient dû tuer quelques ninjas au passage alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû, qu'ils auraient pu l'éviter. Et alors ?

Etait-ce mal de vouloir rentrer au plus vite ? Et puis s'il avait voulu se débarrasser rapidement de cette mission, c'était avant tout pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Pour pouvoir le voir, être avec lui. Il se sentait trop seul et trop vide quand il ne le voyait pas. Même quand il était au village, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se côtoient pour une raison ou une autre.

Sa présence le hantait quand il n'était pas avec lui. Il était resté à Konoha à cause de Naruto. Il s'était débarrassé d'Orochimaru. Il avait tué son frère, croyant accomplir sa vengeance. Il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, Madara, et avait voulu détruire ce maudit village pour tout ça. Son ancien co-équipier lui avait fait front et ne lui avait pas cédé un pouce. Ils avaient manqué de s'entretuer, il s'en était fallu de peu. Mais en définitive Naruto avait gagné. Après un début de combat acharné, ce ninja blond, son rival, cet obstacle qui se dressait inlassablement entre lui et son but, avait trouvé les mots justes. Il avait trouvé ses failles et ses faiblesses et avec simplicité et franchise, honnêteté, avait su lui faire entrevoir une autre vérité, une vérité qui l'avait touché. Et lui s'était laissé convaincre...

Il avait accepté de se ranger à nouveau du côté de ce village parce que lui avait su le convaincre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais Naruto était le seul à le comprendre, le seul qui avait su quoi dire et quoi faire, le seul à lui faire encore confiance malgré sa trahison et les années de séparation. Au final, Naruto lui avait même laissé le choix. Détruire Konoha et continuer à errer après cela à la recherche d'un nouveau but à atteindre dans sa vie vide de sens, les blessures faites à son âme et à son cœur toujours béantes, ou bien changer, se ranger de son côté, protéger le village pour ensuite mieux le transformer, le façonner vers un idéal. Sasuke avait accepté parce que Naruto avait su le toucher, lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il avait finalement décidé de se ranger derrière le jinchuuriki et ses idéaux.

Une longue discussion et une forte accolade avaient rempli le vide de son cœur, avaient donné un but et un sens à sa vie, autre que la vengeance, avaient apposé un baume salvateur sur les plaies de son âme, lui avaient apporté la lumière qu'il avait perdue depuis bien longtemps déjà. Ils avaient alors fait front ensemble, comme au temps de l'équipe sept, et avaient vaincu. Il avait assouvi sa soif de vengeance ce même jour en débarrassant subrepticement le village de la feuille de Danzo, des conseillers, de toute la gangrène qu'il haïssait et qui avait causé la perte de son frère, de sa famille, de son clan. Il y avait toujours des dommages collatéraux dans les grandes batailles…

Naruto n'avait pas été dupe mais il avait fait comme si. Sasuke avait malgré tout été réhabilité assez vite parce que le blond s'était entêté et ils avaient très vite retrouvé leurs entraînements et les missions, tout comme toutes leurs vieilles habitudes, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Naruto avait pansé ses plaies, avait éclairé son âme et réchauffé son cœur. Aujourd'hui, le blond était Hokage, le village était fidèle à ses idéaux, et lui était capitaine ANBU et responsable en chef de cette même section. Et ils étaient bien plus que des coéquipiers, des amis, des meilleurs amis ou bien des frères. Le lien qui l'unissait au blond était si fort et si profond qu'il ne supportait même plus d'être séparé de lui un tant soit peu. Il était devenu sa lumière, la seule capable de dissiper ses ténèbres. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par sa chaleur et sa luminosité, comme un insecte prêt à se brûler les ailes, trop attiré par la flamme d'une lanterne trop vive.

Chaque seconde passée loin de lui était intolérable, lui broyait le ventre, lui serrait le cœur, lui vidait l'esprit où une seule et unique pensée subsistait : le rejoindre à tout prix. L'intensité de ses sentiments l'effrayait tout autant qu'il s'y abandonnait. De toute façon, quand il s'agissait de Naruto, il n'était maître de rien et ce depuis toujours. Pour une fois, il ne contrôlait rien. Mais il faisait une confiance aveugle au blond car il avait su lui montrer qu'il méritait sa confiance, qu'il ne se détournerait jamais de lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il ne le ferait jamais souffrir. Tant de marques qui l'avaient peu à peu convaincu, et finalement fait basculer leur relation vers autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond, de plus dangereux mais aussi de plus réconfortant.

Sasuke était heureux de cet état de chose même si Naruto ne pourrait jamais mesurer l'intensité ni l'étendue de ses sentiments envers lui. Sasuke était tout de même un Uchiwa avant toute chose et ne se permettrait jamais d'afficher une telle faiblesse, même face à lui. Il l'était déjà bien assez, il n'en montrerait pas d'avantage. Tristesse, douleur, chaleur humaine et plaisir, tel était le mélange perpétuel qui agitait son âme et son cœur, l'attachant chaque jour un peu plus à Naruto, bien malgré lui. Et il essayait tant bien que mal d'avancer chaque jour, avec cet éternel mélange qui l'agitait sans cesse. Il était clairement partagé entre ombre et lumière et tentait de faire avec, de vivre avec.

Sasuke mit fin à sa douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Il était en sous-vêtements, en train de fouiller dans les placards de la chambre du blond, quand ce dernier entra dans la pièce.

- Le dîner va être froid.

- Hn, répondit-il mécaniquement, toujours concentré sur ses recherches.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu saignes, tu es blessé ? Tu aurais au moins pu passer voir Sakura pour te faire soigner !

- Ce ne sont que des égratignures, rien de grave, rétorqua-t-il atone.

- Ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'il faille les soigner, je te signale.

Le blond quitta la pièce, passablement énervé. Ça aurait pu être grave. Et si son diable de capitaine ANBU n'avait pas tout fait pour expédier cette mission au plus vite, ça ne serait pas arrivé. « Quel idiot ce Sasuke. A vouloir faire les choses toujours plus vite, il se mettait inutilement en danger ». Naruto s'interrompit, le nécessaire de soins entre les mains, tentant de faire disparaître la boule d'angoisse et de peur qui s'était instantanément formée au creux de son estomac.

La vrai question était pourquoi au juste le brun était-il si pressé de rentrer. Cela faisait un certain temps déjà, en fait depuis qu'ils ne faisaient plus les missions ensemble, que Sasuke expédiait tout en un temps record. Pourtant, le village n'allait pas disparaître pendant son absence, surtout pas avec lui à sa tête ! Alors pourquoi le brun agissait-il ainsi ? Naruto, grand possesseur du seul décodeur pour Uchiwa de tout le monde ninja, réfléchissait.

La déduction était logique quand on analysait les faits, songea le blond. Autrement dit, ça avait à voir avec lui-même. Sasuke aurait-il peur qu'il quitte le village sans prévenir ? Non, ce n'était pas cela, il en était certain. Sasuke savait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais le village de la feuille. Le brun taciturne craignait-il qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose en son absence ? C'était déjà plus plausible. Une chose était sûre, il était le seul responsable du fait que le brun se pressait chaque fois un peu plus pour rentrer, prenant à chaque fois plus de risques que nécessaire. Restait à comprendre quelle nouvelle inquiétude en rapport avec lui le poussait à agir ainsi.

Naruto devait mettre fin à ces agissements qui pourraient entraîner un jour quelque chose de bien plus grave que quelques égratignures. Et surtout il devait obtenir du brun une explication, seul moyen pour lui d'élucider le problème et d'y remédier. Seulement, Sasuke rentrait de mission, était fatigué et ne livrerait pas le fond de sa pensée, pas même pour un peu de bœuf grillé, sinon ce ne serait pas un Uchiwa. Sauf si… un sourire entendu se peignit sur les traits de Naruto. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour délier la langue de ce si récalcitrant ninja. Il rejoignit le brun, dans la chambre, qui avait entre temps trouvé de quoi s'habiller.

Sasuke attendait patiemment que le blond revienne, un pantalon et un t-shirt noirs posés sagement à côté de lui sur le lit sur lequel il s'était assis. Il fronça les sourcils quand Naruto revint dans la pièce, toutes traces d'énervement ou de colère disparues. Lui qui s'était mentalement préparé à entendre un énième sermon et à y répliquer vertement fut tout surprit d'y échapper si facilement, sans toutefois rien en montrer.

Le blond imbiba soigneusement une petite boule de coton avec un produit désinfectant. Il remercia mentalement Sakura qui avait tant insisté pour lui donner cette trousse de soins et qui profitait de chacune de ses visites ici pour vérifier qu'il n'y manque jamais rien. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien et c'était sa manière bien à elle de lui montrer son affection.

Le blond s'attela patiemment à sa tâche, nettoyant chaque coupure ou égratignure, vérifiant les plus sévères et les pansant, le cas échéant. Sasuke se fit un devoir de rester immobile et stoïque pendant toute la durée de l'opération, affichant un air impassible et passablement vexé. Naruto sourit malicieusement tout en mettant du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il savait d'expérience que le dit désinfectant piquait affreusement. Sakura prônait que plus les effets d'un produit étaient forts, plus cela démontrait qu'il était efficace. Et ce liquide servant à désinfecter n'échappait pas à cette règle. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler et de geindre comme un enfant quand la jeune femme aux cheveux roses l'utilisait pour le soigner lui.

Sasuke était au supplice, chaque passage du petit tampon de coton humide provoquait brûlures et piqûres à l'endroit de son épiderme traité. Et comme il avait été pressé de rentrer, il n'avait pas était particulièrement attentif à se préserver. Quel ninja le ferait d'ailleurs ! Du coup, il était couvert des pieds à la tête de coupures et égratignures en tout genre. Et pour couronner le tout, Naruto prenait son rôle d'infirmier très à cœur. Il se mordit la joue quand l'objet de torture, au bout des doigts couleur de miel, s'attarda avec application sur une longue estafilade qui lui barrait le flanc. Son corps le trahit et il tressaillit malgré lui.

Naruto fit un dernier tour d'horizon du corps d'albâtre et vérifia que tout ce qui devait être soigné le soit. Il surprit l'expression fugace de soulagement quand il referma et rangea la bouteille de lotion et le paquet de coton hydrophile. Il profita du fait qu'ils étaient si proches pour examiner de très près le visage fermé.

Sasuke plongea dans le regard azur fixé sur lui et sut à cet instant précis qu'il était perdu. La chaleur du corps de Naruto, son odeur, le manège de ses doigts couleur de miel sur sa peau avaient déjà commencé à allumer en lui le bûcher de son désir. L'envie de coucher avec lui était montée à l'assaut de sa vertu, des images tout à fait éloquentes de leurs précédents ébats envahissant son esprit par flashs successifs de plus en plus intense. Le tout bien sûr à sa grande honte et à son corps défendant.

**-_Flash Back_-**

Leur relation avait glissé sur ce terrain là un jour d'entraînement, ils faisaient alors partie des ANBU tous les deux et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, soit en mission, soit à s'entraîner. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils dorment l'un chez l'autre après une soirée très arrosée, un entraînement ou bien une mission particulièrement harassante. Ils partageaient également la plupart de leurs repas pour tout un tas de bonnes raisons. La première étant que seul le blond supportait l'irascible brun et que le brun semblait relativement tolérer son coéquipier. Après tout, aucun autre que le jinchuuriki, dans tout le village, n'était capable de rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps. Encore une preuve de son entêtement légendaire.

Ça faisait un certain temps que ça durait et Sasuke trouvait que, ma foi, malgré leurs fréquents désaccords et disputes, réglés à coups de poings ou d'échanges verbaux plus ou moins intenses, la compagnie du blond lui était, somme toute, un tant soit peu agréable, même si comme à l'accoutumée, il n'en montrait rien. Il aimait être seul, mais la compagnie de Naruto ne le dérangeait pas ou plus, il s'était même surpris à y prendre goût et lors des missions à le surveiller, le protéger, de plus en plus.

Ce jour là, ils s'étaient donc entraînés ensemble faute de mission. Jusque là, tout avait été exactement comme d'habitude. La veille ils avaient fait la fête pour l'anniversaire de Neji avec leurs amis, disons plus exactement les amis de Naruto. Car, soyons honnête, en dehors de Naruto et de peut-être Sakura, il n'avait que faire de tous les autres. Sasuke, rongé par l'ennui, avait bu un peu plus que raisonnablement. N'ayant pas un démon renard à neuf queues qui pouvait le faire dessaouler en moins de deux, le jinchuuriki l'avait donc ramené dans son appartement quand la fête s'était terminée. Avouons-le, traverser un quartier désert, situé de l'autre côté du village, aux petites lueurs du jour avec un Uchiwa tenant à peine sur ses jambes, ça n'avait rien de très plaisant, de très évident, ni de très glorieux, donc Naruto l'avait ramené directement chez lui, puisque c'était le plus près.

Sasuke s'était réveillé le lendemain dans le lit de son meilleur ami avec une gueule de bois du tonnerre que Naruto avait aidé à faire passer à grands renforts de poches de glaces, de comprimés et de café. Rien d'inhabituel jusque là. Nous ne ferons pas ici l'épilogue du nombre de fois où Sasuke était rentré saoul des précédentes fêtes ou autres soirées organisées. Nous n'allons pas non plus disséquer ici les raisons du pourquoi ledit Uchiwa se noyait plus ou moins, même si c'était plutôt plus que moins, dans l'alcool, soi-disant par ennui. Disons plutôt que c'était comme ça, c'était un fait, aussi avéré que Sasuke était quelqu'un de plutôt renfermé. Naruto ramenait donc invariablement Sasuke chez lui ou bien dans le quartier Uchiwa, passait la nuit avec lui à le veiller si besoin était et l'aidait à surmonter sa gueule de bois et remplissait les blancs dans les souvenirs de son cerveau défaillant le lendemain s'il y en avait, avec l'allant et le naturel qui le caractérisaient.

Donc, après un réveil plus que difficile et une matinée harassante à lutter contre sa gueule de bois, ils avaient été manger chez Ichiraku à midi. Naruto, pour une fois, ne l'avait pas demandé à grands cris tonitruants, ils y étaient allés par habitude puisque chaque lendemain de gueule de bois, Naruto l'exigeait. Le brun s'était encadré la note, assez salée, vous vous en doutez, ayant pour cause l'appétit phénoménal de son satané coéquipier qui avait décrété que c'était l'Uchiwa qui invitait pour le remercier d'avoir une fois encore joué les nourrices, comme toutes les autres fois. Le brun avait refusé d'entrer dans un affrontement verbal pour cause de lendemain de cuite mais aussi parce qu'il admettait, sans le dire, que le blond n'avait pas tout à fait tort dans son argumentaire, comme d'habitude.

Il avait déposé la somme demandée sans broncher sur le comptoir et Naruto lui avait proposé de s'entraîner comme souvent quand ils étaient désœuvrés. Ce que Sasuke avait accepté car somme toute c'était l'un de leur rituel et ma foi un peu d'exercices au grand air l'aiderait sûrement à dissiper les derniers symptômes de cette fichue soirée au combien trop arrosée.

Ils s'étaient dirigés vers leur terrain habituel et avaient démarré leurs joutes combatives non moins habituelles, s'affrontant gentiment puis de plus en plus férocement au fil des échanges. Sasuke se faisant la remarque que, pour une fois, son ami s'était occupé de lui comme à son habitude mais bien qu'il lui ait fait quelques sourires, il était incroyablement taiseux aujourd'hui. Et que penser de cet entraînement où pour une fois Naruto ne fanfaronnait pas, ne proposait pas de paris stupides ou de gages idiots pour le perdant. Sasuke discernait même une certaine colère, difficilement contenue, dans l'attitude et les gestes de son coéquipier. Chose assez inhabituelle chez Naruto. Le brun, déjà pas très en forme, fut vite débordé par les jutsus et autres attaques rageuses de son ami et ne tarda pas à être propulsé loin dans la poussière après un coup porté avec justesse par le jinchuuriki.

Le coup de pied qu'il venait d'encaisser l'avait envoyé valser dans les airs avant qu'il ne s'écrase lourdement à terre, sur le dos. Il resta allongé là, un peu sonné, cherchant à retrouver sa respiration qui s'était coupée sous l'impact. Naruto avait alors quitté sa position de combat, l'avait rejoint et s'était accroupi à côté de lui, une expression neutre sur le visage. Sasuke l'avait alors dévisagé, l'air vaguement interrogatif. En effet, un Naruto qui n'exultait pas de joie quand il gagnait contre lui était un fait à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Le blond lui tendit mollement la main pour l'aider à se relever et quand il fut sur pieds, Naruto tourna les talons sans crier gare et partit s'installer sous l'un des arbres qui bordait le terrain, s'allongeant à l'ombre, dans l'herbe verte, les bras en croix, reprenant tranquillement son souffle.

Sasuke le rejoignit et s'assit en tailleurs à côté de lui, cherchant encore sa respiration, faisant taire la douleur de ses côtes et de son dos malmenés. Il observa un instant son coéquipier qui gardait obstinément les yeux clos.

- Naruto …

- Mh ?

- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui.

- Content que tu t'en rendes compte.

- Bon… crache le morceau, Usuratonkashi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis fatigué Sasuke... Fiche-moi la paix.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard aigu et se leva, sans rien ajouter de plus. Vexé et blessé par les paroles du ninja blond, il prit la direction du village, tournant le dos au jinchuuriki. Naruto se leva à sa suite, réalisant qu'il risquait d'avoir été trop loin avec lui, et le retint par le bras.

- Attends Sasuke ! Désolé… je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça.

- Alors accouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin!

Sasuke s'était retourné sous la pression du bras puissant et lui faisait face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- … Toi.

- … Hn ?

- Il faut que je te dise un truc… Et… c'est pas évident.

Sasuke écouta attentivement la confession de Naruto. Sa bouche s'ouvrit même légèrement sous la surprise quand il comprit ce que son coéquipier essayait de lui dire dans le flot de paroles décousues. Le blond l'aimait plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère, il comptait beaucoup à ses yeux etc. Et pour finir l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui, l'envie inavouable qui le taraudait quand il était avec lui, si près. Aujourd'hui, c'était trop et Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à vivre avec, tout simplement.

Sasuke fut assommé par le discours honnête et sans détours que lui servi son ami. Il n'eut aucune réaction, n'esquissa aucun mouvement quand le blond se tut, le dévisageant en silence, une inquiétude douloureuse dans le regard, se grattant copieusement l'arrière de la nuque avec un air embarrassé. Le cerveau du jeune Uchiwa était juste tout simplement vide, il essayait de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire, n'ayant jamais été confronté, ni même préparé à ce genre de situations.

Sasuke réalisa avec un gros temps de retard qu'il éprouvait une drôle de sensation et il lui fallut encore quelques secondes de plus pour réaliser que cette sensation était due aux lèvres de Naruto maintenant sur les siennes. Le brun était resté paralysé, l'esprit vague, jusqu'à ce que sa fierté ne se réveille. Il vacilla, partagé entre son envie de repousser l'assaut et celle de l'accepter. Naruto, ne sentant aucune contestation de sa part, s'était fait plus pressant, plus entreprenant, dévorant ses lèvres, égarant une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche.

La surprise, le choc, l'hésitation avaient laissés place à une montée de sensations de plus en plus bizarres, fortes et agréables et Sasuke, pour une fois, s'était laissé emporter sans réfléchir, sans penser à rien d'autre que tous ces signaux curieux, attirants, déconcertants, captivants, que lui envoyait son corps et répondit plus ou moins maladroitement au baiser.

L'Uchiwa ne se souvenait pas vraiment de comment ils étaient arrivés chez Naruto. Ils l'avaient fait dans la foulée, pour la première fois, là-bas, dans son petit appartement désordonné. Sasuke se souvenait des rayons du soleil, passant par la petite fenêtre et s'écrasant sur le lit, enluminant leurs peaux nues et en sueur d'un éclairage si particulier ; de cette chaleur tour à tour cuisante puis apaisante qui l'avait baigné, enveloppé, engourdi ; de ce tourbillon qui l'avait emporté, sans qu'il ne puisse rien maîtriser, pour finir en une explosion ardente. Le brun s'était senti rassuré, accompli, apaisé ; comme si plus rien ne comptait, n'existait, en dehors d'eux, de ce moment, de cet instant délicieux où il s'était découvert étrangement bien, nimbé de chaleur, de lumière, de paix.

Après ça, leur relation avait changé... Naruto obtenant sans peine ce qu'il voulait d'un Sasuke qui luttait mais qui perdait toujours face à la déferlante d'émotions et de sensations plus qu'agréables que seul le jinchuuriki savait déclencher en lui, à son corps et son esprit défendant. Le brun finissait toujours par abdiquer car il avait pris goût, à son grand étonnement, à ce sentiment profond qu'il ressentait à l'encontre du blond.

**-_Fin Flash Back_-**

Naruto mit fin à son examen minutieux et se leva pour aller ranger la trousse de soin. Sasuke battit le rappel de ses neurones et gagna le salon, prenant place autour de la table basse que le blond avait dressée pour leur repas, ne portant que son boxer, ayant oublié de se vêtir dans son égarement. Naruto s'installa en face de lui, lança un « Itadakimasu » joyeux et attaqua ses ramens avec entrain. Sasuke, quand à lui, fut soulagé que son compagnon ait, une nouvelle fois, pris la peine de lui préparer autre chose que ces affreuses pâtes. Il se concentra sur la nourriture avec le vague espoir que ça détournerait son esprit de Naruto qui mangeait tout sourire à ses côtés, lui rapportant les dernières nouvelles du village.

Naruto débarrassa la table, intimant à Sasuke de rester assis. Il revint avec du thé et une petite bouteille de saké. Sasuke le dévisagea avec suspicion mais ne dit rien et attendit que le jinchuuriki s'asseye à nouveau. Le blond tira un peu la petite table et s'installa, par terre, contre son canapé. Sasuke le rejoignit, laissant un peu d'espace entre eux. L'Hokage coula un regard discret à son capitaine ANBU et sourit intérieurement. Il était temps pour lui de mettre son plan à exécution.

Si seulement ce bâtard de Sasuke voulait bien être un peu plus honnête envers lui-même et un peu moins buté, il lui épargnerait d'user de stratagèmes plus ou moins tordus pour lui soutirer le fond de ses pensées. Mais un Uchiwa restait un Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ? Et Naruto était, somme toute, heureux d'avoir à mettre en place un nouveau plan à chaque fois qu'il devait extorquer à Sasuke le vrai fond de ses pensées. Il adorait relever les défis et les gagner face à son amant si peu expansif.

Naruto servit le thé et le saké. Il tendit l'une des fines coupelles ciselées, remplie du breuvage fort et amer, à son ami et prit l'autre.

- Kampai !

- À quoi on trinque ? lança le brun suspicieux.

- Ton retour de mission en un seul morceau.

- Humpf…

Le Rokudaime sourit largement à l'Uchiwa qui s'était rembruni. Ils vidèrent le breuvage de concert et le blond s'empressa de remplir à nouveau les coupelles, orientant la conversation sur l'équipe qui avait accompagné le brun. Non seulement il avait besoin de détourner l'attention de Sasuke, afin que celui-ci boive un peu plus, mais également, l'avis de son chef des ANBU lui était précieux quand à l'évaluation des capacités de ses ninjas.

Naruto observa le changement progressif chez son ancien coéquipier. Il reposait, appuyé contre le canapé, dans une position plus détendue, son regard était moins incisif et ses pommettes pâles commençaient à arborer une légère teinte rosée. Remplissant une énième fois sa propre coupelle, il attendit que Sasuke achève sa diatribe sur les capacités de Kiba. Il acquiesça aux arguments émis par le brun et se rapprocha de lui, annihilant la distance qui les séparait jusque là.

Il ôta la coupelle des doigts fins et pâles et vida la sienne. Il se pencha vers son amant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke accueillit le geste, sans toute fois vraiment y répondre. Entrouvrant ses lèvres, Naruto fit refluer l'alcool de riz qu'il avait gardé en bouche vers le palais de son vis-à-vis qui finalement l'avala. Quelques gouttes se perdirent sur le menton fier que le blond récupéra de la pointe de sa langue. Sasuke commençait à avoir chaud, il essayait de s'habituer aux facéties de son Hokage quand ils étaient en privé, mais Naruto ne cessait de le surprendre et son corps à lui le trahissait honteusement à chaque fois.

La rougeur des joues de Sasuke était plus prononcée, mais cette fois l'alcool n'était pas le seul fautif. Naruto vint tracer une série de baisers dans son cou, provoquant un frisson de l'épiderme d'albâtre. Le jeune Uchiwa serra un peu les lèvres, il n'était pas tout à fait décidé à s'abandonner, pas encore. Son amant revint vers ses lèvres, engageant une joute exigeante avec sa langue, ses mains partant à l'assaut de ses flancs, de sa nuque, de son dos.

Naruto sourit à travers la caresse buccale qu'il infligeait à Sasuke. Le brun venait de laisser échapper un petit gémissement. Il se perdit dans les orbes sombres à présent troubles. Dieu, qu'il l'aimait. Le blond attira à lui le corps du brun qui commençait à trembler d'excitation et d'anticipation. Le jinchuuriki l'accueillit entre ses jambes, recevant le dos blanc contre son torse halé.

Sasuke ne se défendit pas et laissa son amant poursuivre ses manœuvres, il avait rendu les armes. Il ne refuserait pas l'étreinte mais n'y participerait pas ou peu, comme toujours. De même que Sasuke ne s'autoriserait jamais à quémander les faveurs de son amant, il ne pouvait participer activement à leurs rapports. Ça lui était impossible. Son caractère Uchiwesque et son tempérament étaient un véritable mur derrière lequel il se réfugiait, se retranchait, tout en savourant ces moments.

Il savait qu'il se voilait la face, mais il préférait la souffrance de se brimer plutôt que d'abandonner définitivement toute retenue et donc toute identité en tant qu'Uchiwa si il se mettait à agir de la sorte. Naruto semblait l'avoir comprit et s'en accommodait, prenant toutes les initiatives, même dans les plus simples échanges comme les caresses légères, les baisers ou être simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sasuke restait plus ou moins passif, laissant au blond le champ libre, et ça fonctionnait. Naruto identifiant même et anticipant les besoins non exprimés du brun qui pouvaient aller de la simple accolade à l'embrassade la plus effrénée et plus loin encore rien qu'à ses regards, ses expressions et ses gestes.

Naruto rompit leur échange buccal, retira son t-shirt et repartit à la découverte du cou opalin, du pavillon pâle de l'oreille, de la courbe parfaite d'une l'épaule, du dos pâle semé de quelques égratignures rouges.

Les caresses de ses mains se firent plus précises, plus insistantes. Il remonta le long du torse finement musclé et stoppa sur les deux grains de chair rosés ornant les pectoraux.

La respiration de Sasuke s'accéléra légèrement.

- Sas'ke… susurra le jinchuuriki de sa voix chaude, voilée de désir dans l'oreille de son partenaire.

Et ce dernier réprima mal le tremblement qui le traversa, provoqué par la seule entente de cette voix si envoûtante. Les mamelons durcirent sous les doigts de Naruto qui n'avait fait que les effleurer légèrement jusque là.

Les doigts couleur de miel se saisirent plus franchement des pointes rosâtres, les pinçant, les pressant, les triturant, jouant doucement avec. Sasuke s'arc-bouta légèrement contre son amant, laissant un petit gémissement franchir ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers reçus. Sa nuque se courbant vers l'arrière contre l'épaule musclée de son Hokage. Naruto connaissait par cœur le corps, qui commençait à se tendre contre lui. Il se remit à dévorer le triangle de peau d'albâtre partant de la base du cou et se terminant derrière l'oreille. Il était temps de tirer avantage de la faiblesse momentanée de son partenaire, même si quelque part, il se détestait un peu d'utiliser de tels stratagèmes. Sasuke ne lui laissait pas le choix.

- Tu sais… je ne vais pas disparaître… Je serais toujours là à t'attendre… et tu sais que je suis plus que solide grâce à Kyûbi… Je ne risque vraiment pas grand-chose… chuchota Naruto tout en continuant à picorer de baisers humides l'épiderme blanc à sa portée.

Sasuke entrouvrit les paupières, pencha subrepticement la tête et plongea dans les orbes couleurs d'azur fixés sur lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réprimant un nouveau gémissement révélateur et essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles derrière le ton doux, chaud, caressant et rassurant.

Une main couleur de miel s'aventura le long du ventre plat, dessinant du bout des doigts les abdominaux fermes et tendus. Naruto se fit un devoir de marquer la peau laiteuse et entreprit de faire un suçon dans la courbe du cou tendu vers lui alors que son autre main taquinait encore un mamelon rosé et sensible.

Un frémissement tordit Sasuke qui s'enlisait déjà dans les sensations qui le parcouraient, son esprit pourtant ne cessait de lutter pour repousser toutes ces attaques qui menaçaient de le faire sombrer. Avec un regain d'énergie, il enfouit sa main dans les mèches blondes qui frôlaient sa peau et se saisit de l'autre main baladeuse qui risquait de le tourmenter plus bas encore.

Sasuke affronta à nouveau son bourreau du regard, tirant sur les cheveux d'or pour obliger son amant à lâcher prise sur son cou où une magnifique marque marbrée commençait à prendre forme.

Devant l'intensité du regard de son amant, Naruto stoppa ses hostilités et enveloppa son compagnon dans une étreinte forte et puissante entre ses bras. Il appuya négligemment son menton contre l'épaule de ce dernier et frotta son nez contre la joue glabre, encore rosée sous l'effet de l'alcool et du reste.

- Imbécile… chuchota Sasuke en détournant la tête, laissant son regard se perdre devant lui, regardant sans vraiment voir le décor de l'appartement.

Quelque part, il regrettait le petit appartement désordonné. Celui-ci ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Naruto. Pourtant, il faisait partie du paquet cadeau quand on devenait Hokage, mais il collait si peu à la personnalité de Naruto… Trop ostentatoire, trop propre, trop grand, trop rangé…

- Sasuke... Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller tout seul quand tu n'es pas là, tu sais… C'est stupide que tu prennes des risques pour rentrer plus vite… J'ai besoin que tu me reviennes entier… Peu importe le temps que ça te prend…

Sasuke digéra l'information. Il pensa à l'attaque de Pain sur le village, à celle de Madara, à la sienne. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son estomac, il lutta pour refouler le sentiment de panique, d'incertitude, de surprotection qu'il sentait poindre. Avait-il été si transparent pour que cet idiot le perce si facilement à jour ? Il pensa à tous les morts qu'il y avait eut au village et en dehors, dont certains étaient de son propre fait. Naruto aurait très bien pu en faire partie, même avec Kyûbi. Naruto était une tête brûlée, toujours prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, toujours prêt à se mettre en danger pour protéger les autres, ce en quoi il croyait, défendre ses idéaux. Et ça Sasuke ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher, mais il pouvait au moins être là pour le protéger, pour couvrir ses arrières, pour… pour… pour éviter le pire… car sinon, lui, Sasuke, tout Uchiwa qu'il était, n'y survivrait pas.

Comme si Naruto pouvait suivre le cheminement de ses pensées, il le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Je serais toujours là, teme… Je survivrais à tout… Je t'attendrais toujours, là, exactement ici, là où tu dois toujours revenir…Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne mourrais pas… Jamais… Surtout si tu n'es pas à mes côtés… Sasuke…

Naruto se mordit la langue, il ne pourrait jamais extorquer au brun la promesse de faire plus attention. Aussi se contenta-t-il de dire la chose la plus simple qui soit, ces quelques mots surprenaient et comblaient toujours l'Uchiwa, même s'il ne les lui retournerait jamais, Naruto savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Je t'aime enfoiré… Et si jamais tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses ici, je repartirais te chercher pour te ramener… ça a toujours été comme ça… Toi & Moi…

- Idiot… soupira le brun.

La simple injure, si habituelle entre eux, sonna comme un assentiment. Le brun n'afficherait jamais ouvertement ses peurs, ses doutes, ses faiblesses, tout comme ses sentiments. Mais Naruto savait maintenant qu'il avait visé juste et il espérait que le brun avait compris son message.

Sasuke se laissa aller dans l'étreinte chaude qui l'enveloppait totalement. Le sentiment de bien être qu'il ressentit lui laissa un arrière goût doux amer. Il se sentait vulnérable et faible. Pourtant il avait besoin de sentir cet écrin chaud autour de lui, que Naruto soit là, avec lui, pour lui. La dualité de ses ressentis lui donnèrent mal à la tête. Il fronça involontairement les sourcils, un nouveau baiser sur sa joue détourna son attention, baiser qui glissa très vite vers ses lèvres.

Sasuke sentit son cœur accélérer. Il s'abandonna avec une pointe de désespoir à l'échange humide. Naruto caressa ses cheveux, sa joue, son cou, attendant que le brun s'ouvre à nouveau à ses caresses. Le blond sentit les battements de cœur désordonnés sous sa paume qu'il laissa à cet endroit. Sasuke se battait contre lui-même et ses démons et Naruto le comprenait totalement et espérait que la balance penche en sa faveur, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait le dernier Uchiwa se débattre contre lui-même.

Le blond saisit les poignets de son amant et l'obligea à se retourner sur ses genoux. Face à lui, le visage de Sasuke se ferma une nouvelle fois, inaccessible, comme pris dans un étau de glace. La figure plongea vers le bas, laissant ses mèches noires masquer son regard. Naruto releva le menton du brun, scrutant le visage si inexpressif. Les yeux azur s'adoucirent. Naruto plaça à nouveau sa main sur le cœur de Sasuke. Un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres. Sasuke aurait pu dessiner ce sourire les yeux fermés, il n'était dédié qu'à lui.

Naruto laissa ses mains parcourir le torse de son amant, glissant d'une blessure à une autre ; traçant de ses doigts puis posant ses lèvres sur chaque égratignure, chaque écorchure, chaque estafilade, chaque bleu marbrant la peau de son aimé.

Sasuke frémit.

Le blond embrassa un doigt écorché, une paume entaillée. Il plaça ensuite ses mains chaudes sur les hanches de Sasuke et l'obligea à se lever. Il continua son office minutieux sur chaque jambe, insistant particulièrement sur une cuisse tailladée avant de revenir sur l'estafilade qui barrait son flanc. Sasuke tenta de se dégager mais Naruto se redressa et, bien que plus petit que lui de quelques malheureux centimètres, il n'eut aucun mal à l'entrainer vers le canapé contre lequel ils étaient appuyés quelques instant plus tôt.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ou le penser, Sasuke se retrouva allongé sur le sofa d'une étrange couleur violet foncé. Son cœur rata un battement. Instantanément, sa volonté et sa fierté toutes uchiwesques refirent surface. Il était Sasuke Uchiwa, après tout, merde ! Et dernier tenant du titre en plus ! Naruto pensait-il sincèrement pouvoir le sermonner, le dorloter et s'en tirer à si bon compte ? Il n'était pas un bébé, il n'était plus un petit garçon, et depuis bien longtemps déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet idiot ! Sasuke enrageait maintenant contre lui-même et contre Naruto en particulier qui se jouait de ses faiblesses et se permettait de le traiter comme une petite chose fragile.

Naruto caressa le visage maintenant franchement furieux qui se détourna instantanément de ses caresses. Le blond ne se laissa pas décontenancer et, au contraire, prit d'assaut le cou qui s'offrait maintenant à lui. Il suçota le long d'une veine, assaillit le pavillon délicat d'une oreille, pour repartir ensuite en sens inverse. Il caressa de la pointe de sa langue l'arrêt de la mâchoire durcie tout en câlinant du bout de ses doigts les joues frémissantes.

Le Rokudaime glissa le long de la ligne médiane de ce corps qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. Sasuke tenta encore de le repousser mais ne parvint à rien d'autre que se retrouver un peu plus coincé, ses poignets enserrés et maintenus de chaque côté de sa tête dans la poigne de Naruto. Le blond embrassa rapidement les lèvres maintenant franchement coléreuses, une expression malicieuse peinte sur son visage. Le blond savait que si son amant ne souhaitait pas du tout cette étreinte, il était tout à fait capable de le repousser définitivement et sans autre forme de procès. Ses gestes de refus étaient donc de pure forme, il avait déjà gagné la partie.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée n'hésita plus et traça un trait humide de salive jusqu'à une aréole avant d'englober définitivement un mont de chair durci entre ses lèvres. Il joua de la pointe de sa langue avec le bouton sensible, tant et si bien que Sasuke finit par se tordre sous lui, mordillant intensément ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser le moindre soupir révélateur s'échapper de sa gorge.

Naruto relâcha sa prise sur les poignets de son amant. Instantanément, Sasuke vint plaquer le dos de sa main contre sa bouche alors qu'une paume couleur de miel s'emparait du deuxième mamelon. Cet idiot ne le connaissait que trop bien. Le brun eut une pensée rageuse et fugace contre son propre corps si faible qui le trahissait alors que son amant tirait avantageusement partie de ses faiblesses. Il enfouit instinctivement son autre main dans les mèches dorées, étouffant comme il pouvait sa respiration trop rapide et ses premiers murmures révélateurs, à sa grande honte.

Son partenaire abandonna le mont de chair devenu hyper sensible et presque douloureux pour s'emparer de celui avec lequel ses doigts jouaient jusque là. Le blond sentit les abdominaux de Sasuke se durcir et se creuser au rythme de ses caresses alors que quelques faibles soupirs s'échappaient de sa bouche malgré la barrière de sa main. Naruto pouvait voir les joues détournées de lui se couvrir de rose, tout comme la base de son cou. Autant de signes révélateurs de l'abandon du brun à ses bons soins, s'en remettre totalement à lui était tellement difficile pour Sasuke.

Le blond prit son temps et tortura le téton durci, lui faisant subir sans vergogne le même sort qu'au premier alors que Sasuke tentait vainement de tirer sur la chevelure dorée pour échapper aux agissements de son partenaire. Naruto taquina avec ferveur et entrain ces deux points si sensibles chez son amant pour finalement les abandonner, descendre vers le nombril et couler ses doigts plus bas encore. Sasuke au supplice, se mordit la main pour retenir un énième gémissement bien trop traitre alors que l'hôte de Kyûbi caressait déjà du bout des doigts son caleçon déformé par une bosse par trop révélatrice de comment il se sentait, des prémices du plaisir qui parcouraient déjà son corps, à sa grande gêne.

Le dernier Uchiwa se maudit intérieurement, pourquoi Kami-sama, oh oui pourquoi n'avait-il pas au moins un pantalon ? Il avait tout simplement laissé ses vêtements sagement pliés sur le lit, déjà trop perturbé par les bons soins de cet imbécile ! Et maintenant, il subissait, à sa grande honte, les assauts de l'idiot sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que succomber. Pourtant, cette chaleur, ces sensations, cet abandon que seul Naruto arrivait à lui extorquer, il les désirait, il en avait même besoin, bien trop besoin.

Il était rentré trop vite de mission pour lui, pour tout ça. A peine parti, sa présence, son odeur, le son de sa voix, ses sourires lui manquaient déjà et par-dessus tout ces contacts, ces baisers, ces caresses, la chaleur de leurs étreintes. Lui, un Uchiwa, un être froid, glacial, hautain, insensible, inaccessible… Naruto avait brisé toutes ses barrières… Mais il avait été si seul, sans chaleur humaine, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher, à part la haine, le ressentiment, la vengeance. Mais Naruto… Naruto était là, il avait toujours été là, il serait toujours là… là avec ses sourires, ses idioties, cette lumière intérieure qui rayonnait et le réchauffait lui, Sasuke.

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit la chaleur d'un baiser contre sa tempe, la pression d'un corps chaud contre le sien, des bras puissants se refermer sur son torse. Le brun se retourna dans l'étreinte, une main tannée par le soleil se glissa dans sa chevelure couleur de nuit alors que sa tête trouvait sa place contre une poitrine aux pectoraux toujours parfaitement dessinés. Quelque part dans l'histoire, il avait perdu son caleçon et Naruto le reste de ses vêtements. Un plaid chaud les recouvrait à présent tous les deux et Naruto avait cessé les hostilités, sentant son amour d'Uchiwa trop en prise avec lui-même.

Sasuke fut tenté de se blottir un peu plus dans la chaleur de ce corps autour du sien, mais il se retint. Il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de ça, il était un Uchiwa, un ninja, le capitaine des ANBU qui plus est. Comme si Naruto avait pu lire en lui, il serra bien plus fort Sasuke contre lui. Le brun redressa la tête et regarda l'hôte de Kyûbi dans les yeux. Ce dernier affichait une expression douce, aimante, alors que Sasuke aurait cru y lire bien d'autres choses, du ressenti, de la déception par exemple.

Qu'attendait-il réellement ? Que voulait-il lui, Sasuke Uchiwa ? Que désirait-il profondément ? se questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux. En fait, il se sentait frustré, son corps entier lui criait sa frustration. Une frustration vivace et brulante qui lui cuisait les reins, tordait son estomac, pulsait dans ses veines et se montrait ardente au creux de ses cuisses.

Alors Sasuke oublia. Il oublia qu'il était un être froid et insensible, il oublia qu'il était un Uchiwa, il oublia son tempérament fier et hautain, il oublia ses doutes, ses peurs, toutes ses craintes et ses angoisses. Et fit la seule chose qu'il se sentait vraiment capable de faire, qu'il pouvait supporter de faire, qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à faire en cet instant, parce que c'était Naruto et parce qu'il était ce qu'il était lui, Sasuke.

Lentement, Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto, ses yeux toujours encrés dans les siens, ne quittant pas les pupilles azurées rivées sur ses lacs noirs, et finalement, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le baiser était simple, chaste, léger mais Naruto en comprit toute la signification et y répondit avec ferveur.

Leurs langues se lièrent, les mains de Naruto caressèrent son dos, ses épaules, ses bras, ses cuisses, son cou, ses joues, ses cheveux. Elles étaient partout et nulle part à la fois, parcourant son corps, répandant chaleur et fourmillements partout sur leur passage. Très vite Sasuke manqua d'air et rompit leur échange alors qu'ils étaient toujours si étroitement collés et serrés.

Le blond en profita pour s'approprier une nouvelle fois son cou, ses épaules, le lobe d'une oreille, le haut de son torse ; traçant des sillons brulants avec sa bouche, ses lèvres, la pointe de sa langue pendant que ses mains continuaient à parcourir sans relâche chaque centimètre carré de l'épiderme de plus en plus frissonnant. Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement et Naruto fondit sur lui avec encore plus d'ardeur.

L'une des mains tannée glissa alors le long de l'aine couleur d'albâtre et vint frôler tout le membre frémissant de Sasuke. La caresse était cette fois plus légère qu'une plume et Sasuke se sentit littéralement fondre sous la sensation. L'effleurement devint peu à peu un véritable contact doux, puis de plus en plus ferme le long de cette partie de son anatomie si sensible.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Sasuke. Il s'offrit un peu plus encore à la bouche qui le dévorait, sentant ce torrent de chaleur si particulier se répandre et pulser de plus en plus fort dans tout son corps. Une sensation puissante qui l'étourdissait et le comblait et qu'il n'éprouvait qu'ici, entre ces bras dorés par le soleil.

Naruto remonta d'une main ferme une cuisse pâle sur sa hanche tannée et laissa ensuite sa paume remonter et s'égarer dans le creux des reins de son amant. Un profond gémissement s'envola dans la pièce, au milieu de leurs respirations lourdes et hachées. Le blond effleura puis pressa une fesse ferme et musclée, il malaxa le globe de chair contre sa paume alors que le corps de Sasuke commençait à onduler et tremblait entre ses bras sous ses caresses.

Sasuke se perdait dans les sensations qui assaillaient son corps de toute part. La pression sur son entrejambe tour à tour douce, intense, forte, puissante, lançait des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus grosses qui pulsaient dans son estomac. Naruto connaissait son corps presque mieux que lui-même et était particulièrement doué pour l'entrainer à chaque fois vers ces sensations si particulières qui le terrassaient.

Une légère pression sur sa nuque ramena Sasuke vers cette bouche brulante. Le baiser n'était plus celui du début, il était fort, exigeant, violent, dévorant, torride. La main sur son sexe s'envola, le laissant incroyablement frustré et tendu, ce qu'il exprima en mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure de Naruto en représailles.

Ce dernier grogna sous la douleur et reprit possession de la bouche du brun, la ravageant avec sauvagerie. Le jinchuuriki interrompit abruptement l'échange plein de frustration, laissant Sasuke une nouvelle fois à bout de souffle, et enfourna rapidement deux dois dans sa bouche qu'il humidifia sous le regard dilaté du brun qui anticipait déjà stoïquement ce qui allait suivre.

- Désolé Teme, c'est tout ce que j'ai comme lubrifiant. Alors faudra t'en contenter.

- Pfff… tu es vraiment le roi de l'improvisation… idiot… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas en sucre, alors grouille !

Devant l'admonestation lancée sur un ton glacial assortie d'une expression froissée, Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tua dans l'œuf toute intention de sa part de se moquer, même gentiment, de Sasuke. Toute intention, oui vraiment toute, aussi minime soit-elle, car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre le fil ténu de passion qui les liait à présent tous les deux.

Naruto se contenta d'observer le brun, scrutant ce masque indéchiffrable aux yeux sombres qui lui lançaient presque des éclairs, chargeant son propre regard de toute la passion et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son être aimé. Sa main glissa entre les fesses de son amant et vint titiller l'anneau de chair fripée. Sasuke déglutit et essaya de se détendre, s'accrochant par réflexe aux bras tannés qui le soutenaient.

La première phalange se fraya un chemin entre les parois étriquées, arrachant un son étranglé au jeune homme aux cheveux de jais qui se raidit malgré lui, ancrant un peu plus ses doigts dans les avant-bras chauds qui l'entouraient. Naruto baisa le front de son amant trempé de sueur, lui murmurant de respirer, de se détendre, de se décrisper autant que possible. Il laissa au dernier Uchiwa le temps de s'accommoder à la présence intruse avant de poursuivre son avancée. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, tout en jurant entre ses dents serrées.

Le blond glissa alors son autre main contre le membre qu'il avait abandonné, toujours dressé et quémandeur d'attentions. Il fit coulisser sa paume, variant la pression et la force de sa caresse, essayant ainsi d'alléger au maximum le sentiment d'inconfort que son partenaire pouvait ressentir. Le retour des caresses sur sa virilité suffoquèrent le brun, arcbouté entre les bras de son ex co-équipier. Le mélange de sensations lui arracha un cri de plaisir au milieu d'une respiration saccadée quand l'hôte de Kyûbi frôla sa prostate.

Naruto entreprit de retirer son doigt pour l'accompagner d'un deuxième et l'entreprise fut à peine plus aisée que la première fois. Sasuke labourait sa peau tannée de ses ongles et s'entamerait bientôt la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang si le jinchuuriki ne menait pas très vite son opération jusqu'au succès le plus complet. Cajolant autant qu'il le pouvait son amant en détresse, le blond força un peu plus l'étroit passage, entreprenant de le dilater peu à peu. Sasuke gémit autant de plaisir, que de douleur et de frustration mélangés.

Les va-et-vient et les mouvements des phalanges de Naruto, au début si laborieux, furent bientôt plus faciles. Il put enfin atteindre pleinement ce point si particulier, ce nœud de nerfs qui allègerait définitivement les tourments de son partenaire pour le faire basculer dans une volupté aussi délicieuse que dévastatrice. Il titilla et appuya sur le petit nodule renflé et la réaction qu'il escomptait ne se fit pas attendre.

- Ahnnnn !

Sasuke se tordit contre Naruto, submergé. Il connaissait pourtant cette sensation foudroyante, cette langue de feu qui le traversait, affolant tous ses sens. Mais il n'arrivait jamais à l'appréhender, encore moins à la dominer et à la contenir, surtout quand ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapports. Il regretta amèrement une fois de plus d'être parti en mission et maudit le Rokudaime qui l'y avait envoyé en prime.

L'Uchiwa avait juré et maudit à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte et Naruto, piqué au vif, prit un malin plaisir à toucher encore, avec plus de force, la prostate de son si rébarbatif capitaine ANBU. Sasuke le mordit violemment à l'épaule par pur esprit de vengeance après avoir lâché un nouveau cri de plaisir. Mais rien n'arrêta Naruto dans son entreprise et il reprit son office avec détermination malgré les marques qu'il récoltait sur ses bras, son cou et ses épaules à chaque fois qu'il envoyait son compagnon toucher les sommets d'un plaisir dévorant et puissant.

Sasuke se noyait maintenant littéralement dans le maelström de sensations qui se déchainait en lui. Son corps lui renvoyait des signaux de plaisir qu'il n'arrivait plus à soutenir, gérer ou dominer. Chaque vague l'envoyait encore plus loin que la précédente et Naruto ne l'épargnait pas. Les doigts qui parcouraient son corps le rendaient fou et il se contentait d'essayer de retenir comme il le pouvait ses gémissements et ses cris, accroché comme un naufragé aux épaules puissantes de son amant.

Naruto bécotait le torse pâle, tout en songeant que lui-même ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps. Ses phalanges circulant maintenant plus qu'aisément dans l'antre chaud et dilaté, ses caresses se faisaient de moins en moins empressées sur la virilité humide et suintante de Sasuke. Le Rokudaime sentait que son amant était proche, peut-être même trop, du sommet de sa jouissance.

Il retira définitivement ses doigts et sa main des points stratégiques où ils œuvraient jusque là. Sasuke émit une vague plainte étouffée dans le cou bronzé qu'il mordilla une dernière fois avant que Naruto ne s'échappe de sa prise et se redresse pour l'installer confortablement sur le dos. Sasuke le fixa sans rien dire alors que Naruto s'installait entre ses cuisses. Le blond observa son ex-coéquipier. Les pupilles dilatées, les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes sur une respiration laborieuse, les cheveux en batailles et son corps maintenant offert et marqué par les prémisses de leurs ébats, étaient un portait qu'il ne partagerait jamais avec personne d'autre et il en était indiciblement heureux comme à chaque fois que ce petit miracle se produisait et que Sasuke s'ouvrait totalement à lui, vulnérable. Une attitude du brun, qui ne se rendait même pas compte que son masque presque stoïque dans cette situation si particulière le rendait d'un érotisme à tomber et échauffait encore plus les sens de son Hokage.

Naruto empoigna les cuisses fermes et se positionna contre l'entrée savamment préparée. Ce regard chargé de confiance et de tout un tas d'autres choses plus ou moins définissables mais en tout cas positives qu'ils échangèrent finirent de le convaincre de l'accord tacite qui lui était donné de prendre une nouvelle fois possession du corps d'albâtre.

- Hnnn.

Sasuke s'arcbouta contre le sofa sous l'effet de la poussée puissante du jinchuuriki qui venait de le pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein. Le blond observa avec attention le visage maintenant tendu ainsi que l'estomac de son amant qui se soulevait et se creusait sous son effort pour retrouver sa respiration et s'accommoder de cette nouvelle présence étrangère au creux de ses reins.

Il attendit que son partenaire ait totalement recouvré son souffle avant de se retirer et de revenir une nouvelle fois. Il savait que Sasuke n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'il prenne trop de gants dans leurs ébats et lui-même avait déjà beaucoup pris sur lui pour le préparer au mieux, sans parler de la frustration accumulée dû à leur séparation. Il l'avait envoyé en mission et la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour remontait déjà à plusieurs jours avant que le brun ne parte pour ne pas qu'il soit incommodé durant ses opérations en tant que ninja car Naruto savait déjà à ce moment-là que Sasuke allait sûrement devoir partir bientôt.

Sasuke se mordit la main pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Il détestait se sentir ainsi, vulnérable et offert, mais il avait aussi toute confiance en Naruto et les délices que leur étreinte lui apportait gommaient son sentiment de mal aise et de fierté bafouée. Pourquoi devait-il affronter autant de dualité dans les sentiments qui l'habitaient ? Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il en soit autrement, qu'il puisse l'aimer en toute simplicité et vivre sereinement cette passion dévorante qu'il éprouvait pour ce jeune homme aux cheveux d'or, toujours souriant et confiant.

Naruto accéléra son rythme et frappa avec précision cette boule de nerfs qui générait tant de plaisir chez son amant, balayant toute pensée cohérente chez Sasuke qui ne put plus que se concentrer sur son corps et sur les vagues cuisantes qui montaient en lui et le labouraient, le laissant pantelant et exsangue. Le blond fit toute la démonstration de sa force brute et de sa détermination, chaque coup de hanche propulsant son compagnon chaque fois plus loin sur les crêtes de ce sentiment si fort qu'il nimbait son esprit de brumes bienfaitrices et de félicité.

Naruto s'arcbouta plus encore contre Sasuke, laissant libre court à son désir et à sa passion dévorante pour ce corps, pour cet être sous lui qu'il ne laisserait jamais plus s'éloigner de lui si loin et si longtemps comme par le passé. Cette sensation de manque, de vide, laissée par la personne qui vous est la plus chère au monde, était encore imprimée au fer rouge dans son cœur et dans son âme. Ce sentiment brûlant de possessivité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il prenait Sasuke l'étourdit presque, accompagné irrémédiablement de cette peur irraisonnée de perdre ce brun qui l'accueillait en lui. Il aurait voulu le marquer si profondément pour que plus jamais il ne le quitte, pour que plus jamais il n'ait le désir ou la moindre pensée de partir définitivement de Konoha comme il l'avait fait.

Leur étreinte prit une teinte de retrouvailles fiévreuses, de désir d'amour mutuel et sans détour, de gage d'attachement de l'un à l'autre, d'union profonde. Chaque déhanchement plus rapide et violent que le précédent, Naruto sentit bien vite qu'il était à bout et que Sasuke arrivait lui aussi sur les pentes culminantes de leur plaisir. Le blond donna donc le coup de grâce à son partenaire, sachant qu'il le suivrait peu après. D'un geste tendre mais ferme, il prit possession du membre de son amant auquel il appliqua des allers-retours rudes et saccadés. La réaction de ce dernier ne fut pas longue à venir.

- Mhmmm… ahnnn… Na… Naruto…

Ce cri teinté d'un peu d'angoisse franchit la gorge de Sasuke alors qu'il s'agrippait au sofa. Sa respiration se précipita, ses gémissements se firent plus rapprochés, plus forts, plus intenses, chargés d'un plaisir pleinement ressenti contre lequel il ne luttait plus, son corps se soulevant et s'arquant au fur et à mesure que se rapprochait la fin.

Naruto accueillit avec plaisir son prénom, heureux que l'autre le prononce à cet instant. Il sentit les convulsions du corps qui l'enserrait se rapprocher à un rythme grandissant. Rien ne le rendrait jamais plus heureux que de contempler Sasuke basculer vers l'orgasme sous ses coups de reins. Ils étaient si proches dans ces moments là. Ces moments où Sasuke se laissait enfin aller, ces moments où il n'était plus hanté ni habité par autre chose que le plaisir que Naruto lui procurait, ces moments où ils ne formaient plus qu'un, partageant ces mêmes sentiments forts et entiers qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ces moments teintés d'une passion dévorante que plus rien ne retenait.

Sasuke se sentit sombrer définitivement dans cette chaleur éblouissante alors qu'il jouissait dans la paume de son ex-coéquipier. Son corps, parcouru de spasmes, entraina Naruto à sa suite dans le maelström orgasmique.

Sasuke sentit vaguement son amant se retirer et s'étendre à ses côtés, le plaid refit son apparition sur eux alors qu'il avait dû probablement valser pendant leur ébat. Le brun savoura pleinement les sensations d'apaisement, de plénitude, d'être comblé et peut-être enfin heureux quelque part qui l'habitaient. Il goutta avec sérénité cette douce chaleur sereine et alanguissante qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur alors que son compagnon le lovait littéralement contre lui, l'enveloppant de sa présence, de son odeur, le calant confortablement contre son torse, se montrant doux, attentionné et affectueux. Autant de marques d'affections qu'il aurait refusées en temps normal.

Naruto positionna Sasuke sur le flanc pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop. Il s'installa tout contre lui, l'appuyant sur sa poitrine, se servant de l'accoudoir du sofa comme oreiller pour eux deux. Il avait rapidement récupéré le plaid qui était tombé par terre et les enveloppa tous les deux dedans. Ce moment après l'orgasme était toujours unique et particulier, vierge de toute histoire, de tout ressenti étrangers à la connexion de leurs deux corps qui s'étaient unis.

Le blond dégagea les mèches brunes éparses sur la figure de son compagnon, contemplant avec amour et adoration cet air détendu et de total abandon que Sasuke n'avait que dans ces moments là. Naruto posa son menton sur une épaule blanche, marquée des traces de leur étreinte un peu brutale, probablement due au manque et à la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulés chacun de leur côté, à la peur aussi et aux craintes qui les taraudaient chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés, même si elles n'étaient pas de même nature pour chacun d'eux.

- Ça va ? murmura Naruto tout en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps mince et ferme à présent totalement relâché, car même un ninja en plein sommeil était incapable de se détendre complètement, devant toujours être prêt à réagir face à une menace capable de surgir à tout instant.

- Hn.

Les bras de Morphée attiraient irrésistiblement Sasuke, déjà fatigué par une mission accomplie en express et donc avec un minimum de repos. Il avait confiance, avec Naruto à ses côtés, il ne craignait rien. Il se sentait bien, il était rentré à la maison et il était avec la personne la plus importante pour lui au monde. Tout allait bien, demain serait un autre jour. Demain, à son réveil, il redeviendrait Sasuke Uchiwa. Pour le moment, il était simplement celui à qui la personne qu'il aimait venait de faire l'amour et ça suffisait amplement.

Naruto écouta la respiration de Sasuke devenir peu à peu plus profonde et régulière.

- Je t'aime Teme, susurra-t-il enfin contre l'épaule d'albâtre, un air tendre peint sur son visage, se laissant à son tour enfin gagner par le sommeil.

Sasuke, qui quelque part avait dû l'entendre, grogna l'une de ses réponses sibyllines en retour. Naruto sourit tout en se rencognant confortablement contre l'appui tête du canapé et son amant. Dieu, qu'il l'aimait. Et il savait que ses sentiments lui étaient retournés malgré toute la difficulté que ça impliquait pour Sasuke.

Demain, tout le travail qu'il avait laissé en suspens l'attendrait, sans parler des tracas, des soucis et des urgences du quotidien, son quotidien d'Hokage.

Mais pour le moment, il gouttait tout simplement le bonheur d'un repos bien mérité au côté de celui qu'il chérissait plus que tout, qui était le centre de son univers, et avec qui il venait d'unir son corps une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi étonné de s'en sortir à si bon compte, en un seul morceau et toujours en vie après coup.

Demain, au réveil de Sasuke, ce serait sans doute une toute autre histoire. Demain, il serait à nouveau Hokage, avec tout un village et surtout un capitaine ANBU, ayant mal aux reins et particulièrement irascible, à gérer. Mais il verrait tout ça demain, espérant survivre encore à l'humeur glaciale d'un Uchiwa, mâché dans sa fierté, qui ne manquerait pas de lui en vouloir. Naruto devrait alors reconquérir son bien-aimé, suivant le schéma compliqué de cette relation si particulière qui les unissait et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

_**- Fin -**_

* * *

><p><span>Commentaire de l'auteur<span> : ça y est, j'ai fini, j'ai fini, j'ai fini ! Danse de joie soulagée et endiablée XD Bref, c'était dur d'arriver au bout de cet OS en UR… J'espère que la ballade vous a plu ^^. Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et reviews !

Yzan.


End file.
